Poussière d'étoile
by Lullaaby
Summary: Le titre n'a aucun lien avec la fic. Courte fic sur les sentiments des trois personnages. Le dernier chapitre Inoue Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ce sera une courte fic d'au maximum quatre chapitre portant sur les sentiments Rukia/Ichigo, Inoue/Ichigo et l'inverse…**

_**Premier chapitre : Rukia.**_

Juchée sur son arbre Rukia regardait les passants qui malgré l'heure tardive étaient encore nombreux. Là-bas plus loin un couple se tenait la main, plus loin un autre couple moins timide se tenait si serré qu'il serait dur de faire passer une feuille entre eux. Juste devant elle une jeune mère et sa fille se pressaient vers leur maison La petite fille tenait fermement son ours en peluche de peur de le perdre. En regardant ce monde si paisible, si normal, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir perturbé la douce routine d'Ichigo et ses amis. Inoue, Chad, Ishida. Toutes ses vies qui avaient viré de 180° degrés par sa faute.

La sienne surtout : Ichigo… Pourrait-elle un jour se faire pardonner de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire ? Bien sur il avait une grande force spirituelle, mais elle se plaisait à croire que c'était de sa faute si elle s'était autant développée. Si elle ne l'aurait jamais connu peut-être qu'elle aurait finit par disparaître. C'était sa faute s'il avait frôlé la mort autant de fois. Ichigo… Lui qui ne vivait que pour protéger ses amis. Risquant sa vie. Elle se rappela cette fois où il s'était rendu à la soul society sans réfléchir aux conséquences, pour la sauver. Il avait une dette à payer. Rukia en lui donnant ses pouvoirs avait commis un crime il devait donc la sauver car c'était sa faute. Pff qu'elle connerie. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait en lui donnant ses pouvoirs. Elle en acceptait les conséquences. Elle lui avait bien dit de rester tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire qu'a sa tête.

Son regard survola les mètres qui la séparaient encore du cimetière, là où la mère d'Ichigo reposait. A chaque fois que son regard déviait dans cette direction des souvenirs l'assaillaient. Ce jour là, où Ichigo avait appris que sa mère avait été tuée par un hollow. Ce jour où il avait failli être tué à son tour par les mains de son assassin. Rukia s'était sentie si impuissante. Elle devait le laisser se battre au péril de sa vie. C'était son combat. Elle ne devait pas intervenir. Comme ce jour-là. Kaien-dono… Elle ne pouvait que le supplier de ne pas mourir de ne pas la laisser,comme Kaien-dono. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Ichigo pas encore. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on lui enlève encore une fois quelqu'un qu'elle aime.

Ce jour- là elle s'était aperçu qu'elle pourrait un jour le perdre lui aussi. Mais lui au lieu de faire attention pour éviter de se faire tuer il faisait tout le contraire allant jusqu'à faire des chose idiotes et insensées comme son expédition à la soul society. Et chaque fois qu'il était blessé. Chaque fois qu'il frôlait la mort de près son cœur se serrait.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et sauta au bas de l'arbre où elle s'était installée. Elle enleva els quelques feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à se vêtements et a ses cheveux et se mit en route vers la maison d'Ichigo.

**Ça vous plait ? Dites moi pour que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer.**

**Voila.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh non les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… snif snif… **

**_Réponses aux reviews _**

**_Nelja : _**_Merci pour ta review. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des critiques pour s'améliorer. Je suis désolé mais cette fic sera pas trop originale, c'est une espèce de résumé en fait. Mais je garderais ton conseil en tête pour la prochaine et je ferrais beaucoup de Ichigo/Rukia puisque c'est mon couple préféréEn tout cas j'espère que t'aimeras quand même la suite.Ca se passe après le petit « voyage » à la soul society, ça tu l'auras compris, mais quand Rukia est déjà revenue, sinon ça n'aurait pas de sens. Désolé de pas l'avoir précisé mais je l'ai écrit et posté très vite de peur de pas le faire en la relisant et en trouvant ça trop laid. :s _

**_Fiber : _**_Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple et tu peux continuer ta pub parce qu'il y a pas beaucoup de fics sur ce couple et que trouve ça dommage. _

**_Cloudsdreams : _**_Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui me motivent pour continuer. J'espère pas te décevoir avec la suite. _

**_Eda : _**_Merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir quand on aime ce qu'on écrit. Et t'inquiète pas ta carrière de fan de yaoi n'est pas compromise. XD _

**_Armitedge : _**_Merci a toi aussi et je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic intéressante. _

**_En résumé merci a vous qui m'avez motivé pour faire une suite et j'espère vraiment pas vous décevoir. Parce que j'ai toujours peur de m'attaquer à Bleach, je sais pas pourquoi en fait, peut être parce que c'est trop bien écrit (le manga, ou l'anime) ou que les persos sont trop complexes. En tout cas vos reviews m'ont encouragé et je risque fort de recommencer à écrire sur bleach. Sur ce j'arrête avec mon blabla, mon racontage de vie et voila la suite ! _**

**_Deuxième chapitre : Ichigo _**

Regardant le plafond de sa chambre il réfléchissait. Tout était calme dans la maison. Son père était sorti avec ses deux sœurs et Kon était tranquille pour une fois. Bon d'accord il avait du l'attacher et le bâillonner à une chaise mais au moins c'était calme. C'était l'essentiel. Il avait besoin de calme pour remettre ses idées en place. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Rukia quelque chose avait changé en lui. Non c'était avant. Cette nuit là où elle s'était enfuie pour le protéger et qu'elle l'avait supplié de ne pas la suivre. Ses beaux yeux violets noyés par des larmes. Celles qu'il donnerait tout pour ne plus jamais les voir troubler son regard tranquille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait pleuré. Peut-être tient-elle à lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A moins que ce soit des larmes de rage. Non, ça collait pas, mais allez comprendre les femmes se dit-il avec un long soupir son regard glissant vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua distraitement que la nuit allait bientôt tomber et qu'elle n'était toujours pas là. Mais sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher ses pensées revinrent à cette nuit.

La vérité c'est que ces larmes l'ont troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Rukia toujours si forte, si calme, enfin quand elle ne se défoulait pas sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais crut la voir pleurer un jour. Ce jour-là il su que sa vie serrait pour toujours liée a ce petit bout de femme énergique et fragile malgré les apparences qu'elle cherche à donner. Il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner, il allait la sauver, au péril de sa vie et malgré tout le danger que ça représentait. Il devait la sauver. Parce qu'il avait une dette à payer ?!Quelle connerie!Bien sur il respectait toujours ses promesse et honorait ses dettes.Mais il avait senti que cette fois c'était légèrement different. Un determination plus forte, non une envie plus puissante que celle de payer une dette l'avait porté jusqu'à la soul society.Quelque chose qu'il déconnaissait et qui l'éffrayait. Mais il l'avait repoussé si loin qu'il avait finit par se convaincre lui-même que cela ne dépassait pas le stade de la dette. Il se refusait à reconnaitre ce sentiment qui était né en lui. Mais lorsqu'il avait recroisé ses grands yeux en larmes mais de bonheur cette fois quand il était allé la sauver, il s'était aperçu qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, beaucoup trop...

Il revoyait sa rencontre avec cette étrange fille. On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas été vraiment tranquille. En fait sa vie avait beaucoup perdu en tranquillité depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais malgré tous les coups qu'il s'était prit (par elle), et toutes les fois que sa vie avait été en danger il ne regrettait rien. Elle lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau au monde : la force de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il était enfin fort, et le deviendra encore plus et tout ça grâce a elle. Rukia.

Drôle de personnage. Agressive et violente, elle était tellement fragile et attachante. Il sourit en repensant à ces dessins dignes de l'école primaire et sa passion pour les petits lapins. Et ses yeux si doux qui vous transpercent lorsqu'ils se posent sur vous. Son sourire qui éclaire ses journées.

Sans qu'il se soit rendu compte elle avait forcé ses défenses et avait pénétré dans son cœur. Elle s'était installé et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour la déloger.

**_Voila j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. A la prochaine avec les sentiments d'Inoue. _**

_**Quelques petites modifications à la suite d'une remarque de Nelja. J'éspere que ça te plait mieux et merci de tes conseils et de ta fidélité! XD!**_

**_Merci a vous tous aussi et le chapitre 3 arrivre très très bientôt promis!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nelja : **__Encore une fois merci pour tes critiques qui me font avancer, je sais pas si t'as vu mais j'ai modifié le deuxième chapitre. Voila j'espère que celui-ci te plaira et si tu vois quelque chose à changer hésite pas à me le dire._

_**Cloudsdreams : **__Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me touche que tu aimes mes fics et ma façon d'écrire, parce que je suis une grande stressée et c'est cool de voir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce dernier chapitre. _

_**Armitedge : **__Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Mais comme je t'ai dit ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais voila enfin le dernier chapitre. Par contre pour les reviews j'ai pas trouvé où il faut le faire, alors tant pis. Et oui je sais mes chapitres sont courts, tout le monde m'en fait la remarque. Mais je vais essayer de rectifier mes mauvaises habitudes. Celui là déjà est plus long._

_**Tchingtchong : **__Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! Donc voila le dernier chapitre en espérant que ça te plaira à toi et aux autres !_

_La nuit était déjà couchée. Rukia se força à presser le pas, il allait s'inquiéter. Mais elle ne pouvait courir. Elle regardait autour d'elle ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'elle devrait un jour quitter. Ce n'était pas son monde elle n'y resterai pas indéfiniment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jour où elle devrait quitter tout ça. Quitter ces amis, le quitter lui… Agacée par ces pensées qui revenait elle agita les mains devant elle comme pour chasser un moustique envahissant et agaçant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux passants qui la regardaient étonnés. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa maison elle sauta souplement jusqu'à la fenêtre comme elle en avait l'habitude et s'aperçut qu'il ne dormait pas et était allongé dans son lit les yeux dans les étoiles. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue._

_Il regardait ses étoiles si brillantes mais l'image de Rukia ne cessait de le hanter. Il soupira agacé, malgré tous ces efforts ses pensées ne convergeaient que vers une seule et même personne. En regardant ce ciel si grand et si profond, il repensa à la soul society. Est-ce qu'un jour il y retournera ? Et Rukia ? Allait-elle rester ici indéfiniment ? Ou allait-elle un jour le quitter pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il éprouva soudain une bouffée de désespoir à l'idée qu'un jour elle partirait, pour toujours. Il y avait sa vie d'avant mais il se refusait à croire qu'il y aurait une vie après. Sa vie avait véritablement commencé avec Rukia, et finirait avec elle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour repousser ses pensées et s'aperçut que Rukia était là devant la fenêtre et qu'elle le regardait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas le rougissement de Rukia. Un silence pesant s'installa mais il fut bientôt interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Rukia._ Un Hollow. _Rukia se précipita vers Ichigo pour faire sortir son shinigami intérieur._

- _Hé ! Tu pourrais être plus délicate !_

- _On a pas le temps ! Tu ferras ton douillet plus tard. _

_Sur ce elle se précipita dehors. Ichigo se lança à sa suite en grognant. _

- _Espèce de brute. _

_Leurs pensées antérieures furent vite oubliées au profit de l'hollow qu'ils devaient combattre. Ils oublièrent autre chose aussi. Dans la chambre sombre attaché à la chaise devant le bureau Kon se tortillait pour se dégager. Il réussit à faire tomber la chaise et de détacha. Il leva un visage rayonnant vers Ichigo qui n'était plus. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et la lumière envahi la chambre._

- _Onii-chan?_

_**Inoue**_

Inoue n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva donc et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle voyait la lune à travers la vitre, qui n'arrivait pas à atténuer sa pureté. Elle brillait comme la dernière lueur d'espoir dans ce ciel sombre et sans nuages.

Soudain elle vu Rukia courir vers une direction inconnue suivit de près par Ichigo, en shinigami. Alors comme si c'était le signal ses pensées se mirent à dériver vers des bords qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis longtemps. Kurosaki-kun. Quand avait-elle commencé à l'aimer ? Elle l'ignorait, c'était tout simplement arrivé, elle s'était réveillée et ce sentiment s'était déjà installé dans son cœur. Elle l'admirait, pour son courage et sa force, par cette volonté de tous les protéger. Mais cela avait évolué et cette admiration s'était transformée en amour. Elle vit bientôt Rukia disparaître dans la nuit suivie encore d' Ichigo. Kuchiki-san. Elle aurait tellement voulu être comme elle, forte et belle, qui n'a pas besoin qu'on la protége. Peut-être si elle était un peu plus comme elle, peut-être que, alors Ichigo pourrait la regarder, et peut-être qui sait l'aimer ? Mais elle n'était pas comme Rukia. Les images de leur petite virée à la soul society lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en sortir seule, elle avait toujours eu besoin qu'on la protége. Elle était si différente de Rukia. Elle l'enviait et la détestait car elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans le cœur d'Ichigo. Et alors elle se détestait de détester son amie, qui pourtant était si gentille. Elle repoussait bien loin ses sentiments et essayait de les oublier pour toujours. Mais telle une fleur qui pousse avec la chaleur du soleil, son amour se développait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, pour prendre enfin contrôle d'elle-même et elle avait alors de terribles pensées. Il brillait dans son cœur si fort, comme seul le premier amour peut le faire. Lui donnant l'espoir et la joie que l'on ne ressent qu'envers son premier amour de toujours, qui nous fait croire qu'on est seuls au monde et que jamais rien ne nous séparera. Pourtant la vérité était toute autre. Quelque chose les avait séparé, ou plutôt jamais ils n'avaient été réunis. Elle avait pressentit plus qu'elle n'avait compris les vraies raisons de l'acharnement d'Ichigo à sauver Rukia. Elle voulait aussi la sauver de toutes ses forces. C'était son amie. Mais elle sentait un étrange sentiment venant d'Ichigo et bien qu'elle ne le comprenne pas elle sentit qu'elle avait perdu, sans même commencer la bataille. Elle avait donc essayé d'oublier sa tristesse et avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour sauver son amie. Elle avait été inutile, comme toujours. Sentant les larmes monter elle serra les dents pour les retenir. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle deviendrait forte et là peut-être qu'Ichigo la regarderait, si ce n'est avec amour au moins avec admiration. Et si cette lune pouvait briller si fort dans cette nuit si profonde alors elle ne devait perdre espoir.

Elle s'éloigna à regret de la fenêtre et s'allongea sur le lit. Mais ses yeux se refusaient à se fermer. Maintenant dans le noir de sa chambre la lune ne brillait que faiblement derrière les rideaux. C'était elle qui les avait fermés ? Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien, un réflexe sans doute. Mais à ses yeux c'était plus qu'un réflexe, c'était un signe. La lumière de l'espoir faiblissait et finirait par disparaître. Le soleil allait se lever et emporter avec lui cette douce lumière.

Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer, elle se leva précipitamment de son lit bondit sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Un léger vent nocturne fit voler ses cheveux autour de son visage lui caressa le cou et enveloppa ses épaules. La lumière était là, et elle brillait aussi fort qu'à l'instant. Son espoir n'était pas mort, il survivait. Mais la magie était épuisée, elle ne marchait plus et n'arrivait plus à la rassurer. Elle ne pourrait jamais surpasser Rukia dans le cœur d'Ichigo. L'espoir n'avait plus de raison d'être, pas plus que sa jalousie. Elle avait définitivement perdu, elle devait s'y résoudre et montrer le drapeau blanc. Comme en réponse à ses pensées elle vit Rukia et Ichigo qui revenaient marchant côte à côte, avec en arrière plan le ciel qui blanchissait et les premiers rayons du soleil qui s'éveillaient.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Oui elle l'avait perdu, mais il n'était pas abandonné et elle était persuadée que Rukia s'en occupera bien.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient elle les entendit se disputer. Peut-être devrait elle les aider ?

Elle retourna dans son lit sans refermer la fenêtre et assista à l'éveil du soleil qui dispersait ses rayons aux quatre coins du monde. Elle ne ferma les yeux qu'après que tous les coins sombres soient éclairés par la chaleur du soleil. Et là elle dormit d'un sommeil apaisé, elle s'était débarrassé de cette jalousie qui l'empoisonnait et sentait qu'elle était en bonne voie pour effacer cet amour qui lui rongeait le cœur. Avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves elle crut apercevoir son frère qui lui souriait.

**Fin !**

_**Eh c'est enfin fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai du mal à bien développer le personnage d'Inoue, je sais pas j'arrive pas à bien la cerner. Alors peut-être qu'a des moments c'est pas trop ça alors je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fausse notes.**_

_**En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien et peut-être a bientôt dans une autre fic.**_


End file.
